future of dragon ball z
by ninja16
Summary: goku and others are old now. but again someone is wishing to lay hands on the dragon balls. are our heroes in a position to fight? are any saiyans left?
1. Chapter 1

**Z Warriors- The Next Generation**

"Goku! I haven't seen you since days!" Krilin shouted smiling and then he lands at front of Goku's house.

"hey friend!" Goku said. Goku is of 89now. His friend, Krilin is of 88. krilin is still bald. Goku has the same hair the difference is that it is white in color now. Both have the same muscular body.

"I miss master Roshi." Krilin said. Master Roshi died a few months ago. He lived till 107 years. As they were chatting Gohan flew in with Videl. "Today's a match dad so see ya!" cheerfully gohan exclaimed.

"hello mom. Can I help you out here?" Videl offered.

"no, Videl thank you. You wait here, I will bring some tea for you you must be tired, right?" Chichi said she is 85 years old now.

Gohan got married to Videl a week ago.

"Today's generation." Goku and Krilin said together.

Gohan flew to a ground 5km far. As he reached in his red T-shirt and yellow baggy jeans, practice had begun.

In an hour the match started. Gohan touched the ball with his toe the ball flung into the goal post.

In fifteen minutes the referee announced "5-1! Half time!" and whistled.

In the half time gohan kept jogging.

"rest or you will be out of energy, gohan." One of his team players said.

"don't worry!" gohan said happily.

After the half time, gohan by mistake, hit the ball too hard. The ball tore off the net. But lucky for him it was the last goal.

Gohan burst into the house. He could hear goku and Krilin chatting inside.

"hello dear, how was the match?" chichi asked from the kitchen "wash your hands, dinners ready."

"great mom!" gohan answered. He ran upstairs to his room, tossed his trophy and jogged down. Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. What's that power?" he asked thoughtfully.

"gohan! I have some great news!" goku said in the kitchen.

"what's that?" gohan asked.

"world tournament! People with powers can only enter it! So you will meet your match there!" goku announced happily "it is held on 24th on chichi's birthday!"

On 23rd gohan, videl, goku, Krilin, piccolo, dendei, popo, yamcha, tian and chansu met of the ground for registration.

Finally the great day dawned. The anchor announced "today will be no.1 vs. hmm, no.10!" anchor announced "the one who has these numbers come out!"

Vegeta stepped up. Opposite to him was a dark, huge man with a white jacket and black baggy pants. He had a turban on his head.

"Start!" the anchor announced.

Vegeta jumped to the other fellows head and kicked his head. The man flew out of the field. He was knocked out.

On the second day the anchor announced "today I will call their names! Thaichi vs. daisuke!"

After a furious fight thaichi made an energy ball and flung it at daisuke. It hit him and he fell unconscious.

The next day the anchor announced snakeness vs. Recca.

Recca's hand sparkled with fire. Snakeness moved swiftly and was about to strike when she had a chop of the fire hands. She leaped got hold of Recca's legs and pulled them. Recca fell and snakeness took advantage of it. She striked and hit the boy on the chest then lifted him and smashed him down. Recca fell on his head. Then taking his kegs she swung him and tossed him down. Then she pulled Recca up and striked him with her snake claw attack. Blood sprayed out of the young man's body. Then the anchor announced her the winner. The winners were sent into a room. Where they can practice.

The next day the anchor called out goku and Krilin. The match began. "I won't go easy!" goku said blasting out his kame-hame-ha attack. Krilin did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Their attacks clashed. The anchor that was standing beside them got blown away. "their attacks are as deadly as ever!" he exclaimed. A man who was seeing the match with a bag of pop-corn dropped the bag in surprise.

"I wish I could join them!" Gohan exclaimed.

"me too!" a voice said. Gohan turned and saw Chichi standing. She smiled.

"mom! What are you doing here?!" Gohan asked in surprised.

"I joined too!" Chichi said smiling.

"Gohan watch this!" Videl said.

Meanwhile Krilin had thrown Goku on the floor. Goku came in super-saiyan form and pinned Krilin. Krilin bit Goku's knee.

"Oww! Ooh!" Goku cried jumping on one leg holding his bitten knee tightly. Krilin dove and pushed Goku down. Then Krilin flew up. Goku followed. They both did their kame-hame-ha again. This time busted near Goku. Krilin held Goku's leg and swung him down. Goku luckily landed on his feet. Goku threw an energy ball. Krilin sent it back with his own attack. Goku dodged and did his kame-hame-ha again. This hit Krilin. As he was crashing down Goku caught him.

"Thanks!" Krilin said smiling "you gave a tough match!"

"listen! Today we will have one more match!" the anchor announced "now the two who are fighting are no.5 and no.18!"

As Goku stepped inside the winner's room, he saw piccolo coming on stage. From other side Chichi hopped in!

"What!" Goku, Yamcha and others exclaimed.

Piccolo came in tension. He stared at Gohan. The match started. Chichi kicked but piccolo blocked. Piccolo moved his hand to punch, but paused. Chichi kneed piccolo and kicked his face. He fell down flat. Chichi elbowed his stomach. Piccolo lifted her and tossed her beside. Then he took off in the sky. Chichi went behind. "Can she fly!?" piccolo thought. Chichi started to knee him but he blocked her with his knee. He flung his cape and turban. He pushed her knee and started going round and round, faster and faster around her. She felt dizzy but put her leg forward and he stumbled towards the ground. He crashed straight down. She landed and made a blue colored ball which she flung at the crashed namek. After the attack he couldn't get up. "Chichi wins!" the anchor announced.

Disclaimer: sorry. It's small. I couldn't write much due to final exams.


End file.
